Insularian independence movement
The Insularian independence movement (Selucian: Motus independentiae Insulariae) is a political movement historically derived from Insularian nationalism, which seeks independence of Insularia from Selucia. The Mare nigrum flag has become its main symbol. The political movement began in 4096 when Juvus Marcius founded the political movement Statum Insulariae (Insularian State) which seeked the independence of the region against the dictatorship of Factio Conservativa. In 4100, with the creation of In Marea, Statum Insulariae integrated within the regional branch of the party in Insularia, subsequently concentrating on autonomy rather than independence. The modern independence movement began in 4325, when Antoninus Tatius Cnaeus Gaius became Imperator of Selucia. The region, traditionally republican, was filled with popular protests against the decision and quickly turned into demands for independence. Starting with the town of Miriliana, over 130 municipalities in Insularia held symbolic referendums on independence between 4325 and 4330. All of the towns returned a high "yes" vote, with a turnout of around 40% of those eligible to vote, but calmed down with the removal of the Imperator in 4347, with only minor calls for independence or more autonomy from Praetors of the region and some political groups. However, after some proposals of Factio Republicana during the 4430's concerning tourism and a political shift, the movement began to grow again, with massive demonstrations being held throrough the region. In 4453, after the decision of Caesar Cyprianus Tiburtius Numitor to denounce the Insularian government after the latter's refusal to accept ships from or to Deltaria until it ended its one-party dictatorship, social groups of different political signs, defenders of the region's independence, demonstrated at numerous points in the region, calling for a " total paralysis" Support for independence Political parties The only party explicitly campaigning for independence or more autonomy currently represented in the Insularian Senate is In Marea-Insularia Sinistram. They obtained 87 seats, respectively, in the Insularian 4435 election (a total of 87 out of 150 seats), with an overall share of 58.03% of the popular vote, and has been ruling the region for more time than any other party. However, among the same party, opinion on the issue is divided between those who see the independence as a goal to achieve in order to build a better and more progressive society (in line with the political ideology of most of the Insularian population), and those who see it as totally opposite to the principles of the left-wing. Other smaller pro-independence parties or movements, without present representation in any parliament, are Statum Insulariae, Prorsum, PSAN, Libera Civium and Coetum. There are also youth organisations such as Iuventus In Marea (IUVIM), the young branch of the national party; and the student unions SEPC and FNEC. Others From around 4273, support for Insularian independence broadened from being the preserve of traditional left or far-left Insularian nationalism, after the Praetor's rule of Imperator Clodian was removed. Opposition to independence Political parties Within In Marea-Civis Sinistram and its regional branch, In Marea-Insularia Sinistram, the detractors of the independence movement argue that the way in which it is currently oriented is only an elitist and class movement, which does not seek the benefit of the middle worker class and that drives a kind of "national racism" towards the rest of inhabitants of Selucia, while claiming that being "progressist" and "nationalist" does not make any sense, although leaving an open door for other type of independentism. Anti-independence movement Public opinion Polling institutions Centre for Opinion Studies Since the first quarter of 4432, COS has conducted polls regarding public sentiments toward independence. Long-term prospects Criticism Position of regional leaders Pro-independence Praetors Anti-independence Praetors *Although they have declared themselves as anti-independent because the movement is "wrong-focused", they have declared themselves in favour of more autonomism. Unknown Praetors The rest of Praetors not listed above never positioned themselves on the conflict.